These Walls
by Fenryr
Summary: Songfic. Espero que les guste... dejen review.


Fenryr: este es un songfic… la canción es These Walls, de Dream Theater. Me encanta. Espero que les guste, y reviews.

* * *

_This is so hard for me _

_To find the words to say _

_My thoughts are standing still _

Estoy confundido, demasiado. Apenas puedo pensar. Desde que te fuiste, todo ha sido horrible. Mi vida no tiene sentido y me he vuelto más frío. Ya no soy el ladrón alegre de siempre. Antes, contigo, nada podía detenerme. Ahora, sin ti, no puedo ni robar. El dolor es demasiado profundo. Me haces mucha falta. Pero nadie sabe esto¿para qué preocuparlos?

_Captive inside of me _

_All emotions start to hide _

_And nothing's getting through _

Siento… un enorme hoyo en el corazón. Todo es rápido y confuso, como si el tiempo fuera imparable. Y es esa rapidez la que me hace callar, la que me hace aguantar las lágrimas. Ya no como tanto, me he vuelto débil. No duermo, no corro, no peleo. Hago cada misión sin ganas. Desde que te vi en el bosque, tirada, hecha un cadáver, he estado decayendo poco a poco. Me caigo a pedazos, me caigo a pasos.

_Watch me _

_Fading _

_I'm losing _

_All my instincts _

_Falling into darkness _

Una enorme brecha entre mi amor y el tuyo. Mírame, estoy cayendo por esa brecha; la oscuridad me traga. Ella me envuelve y trata de consolarme, pero no se compara con tus brazos. Tú eres especial. Sin ti pierdo todos mis sentidos. Todos mis instintos. Me pierdo a mi mismo, con la esperanza de dejar de sufrir. Las paredes se me hacen cada vez más cerradas, agobiantes. Aprietan y sofocan.

_Tear down these walls for me _

_Stop me from going under _

_You're the only one who knows _

_I'm holding back _

Eres la única persona a la que le he dicho lo que siento. Con los demás me excuso, digo mentiras. Hasta el marqués Hector me ha preguntado qué me ocurre. Incluso Serra trata de animarme. Nada logran. Cada día voy a tu tumba y te dejo un ramo de flores, flores que corté con mis manos desnudas. No puedo usar un cuchillo. No quiero usar el arma que te mató a ti. No quiero causar más dolor. Por favor, ayúdame. Aparta estas paredes, sácame de la brecha.

_It's not too late for me _

_To keep from sinking further _

_I'm trying to find my way out _

_Tear down these walls for me now _

Sabes… aún puedes venir por mi. Ven, de donde quiera que estés, toma mi mano, despliega tus alas y llévame a donde nunca estaré solo. Llévame lejos de aquí, del dolor. Llévame lejos del mar. No quiero ahogarme, no sin ti. Escapemos, por favor. Te lo suplico, llévame contigo.

_So much uncertainty _

_I don't like this feeling _

_I'm sinking like a stone _

Nada claro, todo confuso. Siento la corriente que me traga, que me hunde. Soy algo pesado que cae poco a poco, sin salvación. Sólo veo rostros de lamento, veo tu muerte una y otra vez. Te veo de pie, conociendo a mis padres. Te veo sonriendo. Con un semblante alegre y misterioso, como si me prepararas una sorpresa.

_Each time I try to speak _

_There's a voice I'm hearing _

_And it changes everything _

Han pasado días, meses, años. Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. No importa si es una eternidad. Aunque a veces intento desahogarme, no puedo. La voz se me quiebra y la mirada se me pierde. Mis piernas flaquean, y es entonces que por azar del destino Jaffar o Legault me atrapan. Ambos me vigilan, pero en silencio.

_Watch me _

_Crawl from _

_The wreckage _

_Of my silence _

_Conversation _

_Failing _

Me arrastro como bestia. Me deslizo en el silencio, buscando alguna cura. Ni cetros, ni magia, ni victorias me ayudan. Nadie puede ayudarme, sólo tú. Ven, mírame caer, mírame perderme. Quiero que alguien sepa lo que sufro, pero que ese alguien que sea tú, como prueba de lo que siento por ti. Como una prueba de la esperanza que tenía. Mírame, salir del silencio es imposible.

_Tear down these walls for me _

_Stop me from going under _

_You're the only one who knows _

_I'm holding back _

El frío es agobiante. Los muros se acercan, acechando. Esperan el momento adecuado para encerrarme entre ellos. Esperan con paciencia, sabiendo que tarde o temprano voy a rendirme. Estoy por caer. Eres la única que lo sabe. ¿Vendrás por mí? Eres mi único consuelo.

_It's not too late for me _

_To keep from sinking further _

_I'm trying to find my way out _

_Tear down these walls _

Estoy luchando contra esos muros. Los golpeo con rabia, con desesperación. No dejo ni un rasguño. Lo único que logro es que se manchen de mi sangre. Cuánta sangre daría yo por ti… Daría mi cuchillo, mis posesiones más valiosas, mi vida. Podría hasta dar a mis amigos, por verte una sola vez más. Por tenerte entre mis brazos y susurrarte lo feliz que era.

_Every time you choose to turn away _

_Is it worth the price you pay _

_Is there someone who will wait for you _

_One more time _

_One more time _

Parece… que me ignoras. Que me das la espalda. ¿No te amé lo suficiente¿No lloré por ti lo suficiente? Quizá… deba esperar más. Una prueba… un precio que he de pagar para que me rescates. Sí, como las misiones; pero esto lo pago con mi vida. Si hay alguien que te va a esperar, soy yo. Ven, te lo ruego. Aún estoy a tiempo.

_Watch me _

_Fading _

_I'm losing _

_All my instincts _

_Falling into darkness _

Mírame, clamando por ti. Abrazado por la oscuridad. Dominado por la desesperación. Atrapado por el amor. Pierdo todo. Mi hambre, mi inspiración, mi vida. Aunque el dolor sea dulce, no puedo evitarlo. Ya no oigo, ya no veo, ya no pruebo, ya no toco, ya no siento. Ya no vivo. Las paredes se cierran lentamente, aprisionándome. Parezco un criminal bajo, una aberración.

_Tear down these walls for me _

_Stop me from going under _

_You're the only one who knows _

_I'm holding back _

Ven por mí, te lo suplico. Derriba las paredes por mí. Detenme. No quiero hundirme más, no quiero caer más. El agua me sostiene. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga, quiero tenerte frente a mí. Sólo confío en ti. Eres la única persona que me puede salvar. Abre tus alas y ven a mí.

_It's not too late for me _

_To keep from sinking further _

_I'm trying to find my way out _

_Tear down these walls for me now _

Me abro paso entre las rocas, entre las gotas de agua. Pero no basta. Ellas me tragan entero, no queriendo que me vaya. Me arrastran por el fango, por el suelo. Ahogo un grito en mi garganta. El dolor de la caída es agudo. La sangre se desliza por mi cuerpo, formando un charco.

_Tear down these walls for me _

_It's not too late for me _

_Tear down these walls for me_

Rezo por ti, por tu llegada. Rezo para que el dolor me deje en paz y yo puedo contemplarte en persona. Rezo para que mi muerte sea pronto y por fin pueda encontrarte.

* * *

Fenryr: mm… no me gusto mucho, pero bueno. Espero que me dejen review. ¡Nos vemos! 


End file.
